


Wrapped Around You

by EasyTiga



Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barbed Penis, Blowjobs, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Fluff and Smut, Human Jared Padalecki, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Sweet Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles, Werecat Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyTiga/pseuds/EasyTiga
Summary: SPN Kink Meme 2020 Prompt Fill 4Jensen is werecat - in animal form he is big cat like leopard or tiger, in human form he still has cat's ears, tail and barbed cock, sometimes he behaves like cat (purring, rubs against Jared) but above all he is very possessive of his human mate.Please only bottom!JaredPlease no: bestiality, sub or bottom!Jensen, switching
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: EasyTiga's SPN Kink Meme Contributions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023189
Comments: 7
Kudos: 233





	Wrapped Around You

**Author's Note:**

> Werecat Jensen is adorable. 
> 
> Be prepared.

Jared's family warned him that it wasn't a good idea being mated to a Werecat. Many times. Every time he showed up with Jensen in-tow, nipping at his heels, long, long tail curled around his waist, hand at his neck and fluffy ears brushing the shells of his ears, in fact. They had to wait for Jensen to excuse himself to use the bathroom. Because. Well. Jensen won't leave his side for anything else. Has even tried to drag him with him to the bathroom many times in the past.

The one time Jared let himself be hauled off, he ended up riding Jensen's barbed, thick, pulsing cock on the toilet seat at Danneel's house, his face tucked into the hollow of Jensen's throat, the rumble emitting and vibrating through him sending him crashing into his orgasm. Jensen had continued to purr, loudly, licking his neck with his soft tongue while he deflated enough to catch on the end of Jared's rim.

After that time, Jared told Jensen that he can't risk being alone with him in a bathroom and his tail that doesn't seem to know how to stay still, ducking into Jared's pants, stroking him to hardness while Jensen _innocently_ relieves his bladder.

Jensen, to his credit, has since kept his sulking to a minimum when Jared has had to refuse his invitations to the bathroom, though his ears flattening to his head and the slump to his shoulders as he leaves him to his own devices never fails to feel like he's being punched in the gut.

He hates upsetting Jensen something fierce, but Jensen is literally incapable of understanding why it's not okay for him to take Jared over the table at a restaurant where they're eating with their friends. And while they haven't been in that situation before, the few times that Jensen has pretended to listen to what Jared's friends are saying while sneaking his tail into the back of Jared's pants and screwing him was enough of a deterrent.

He'd never been more embarrassed and turned on in his life when he came inside his pants while Genevieve talked about Lord knows what, Jensen's tail not retreating even after Jared squeezed his thigh. Jensen simply tucked Jared into his side, nodded along dazedly to Genevieve's words and teased Jared into another orgasm.

When they first met, Jared was delirious with want. But also, he was terrified. He's a human man with very much human anatomy, so when he saw Jensen's barbed cock for the first time, and realised that it would be getting acquainted with his mouth or his ass, he panicked. Jensen told him that he didn't need to worry, shushing him, purring to try and calm his nerves.

They didn't get to that stage for a few weeks. Jared kept freaking out every time, and Jensen was unbelievably patient with him. Never pushed. Never let on that he was in any amount of hurry to breed Jared raw. Even if that's what they both clearly wanted, if Jensen's tail making frequent appearances at Jared's back door while he blew him until Jared came down his throat meant anything.

Jared had felt awful not returning the favour, like he was rejecting a part of who Jensen was. Jensen told him not to think like that, curled around him, held him close and whirred in his ear, coaxing Jared into a long, deep sleep.

Male Werecats—well, Alpha Male Werecats secrete a potent healing fluid that rapidly repairs any damage to any bit of internal flesh it catches on. Jared was aware of this long before he met Jensen, and yet he was still nervous, despite Jensen's constant assurances that he would be fine, that he can make it amazing for him.

And he did. Oh, how he did.

The first time Jensen bottomed out inside him, Jared felt like he was high on crack, even if he'd never touched the stuff in his life. It was… transcendent. The fullness, the drag over his prostate, the way Jensen could bend and twist, curl and grind, prolong everything to a crawl and make Jared lose the ability to string sentences together.

More than that, though, it was watching Jensen's pupils narrow to slits, his ears stand up high on his head, his tail twist and wind around his own body and Jared's, connecting on every level. It was hearing the deep, throaty rumble trilling into his ears, getting louder and louder as Jensen drew closer to his orgasm, fucking him in hard, quick snaps that had Jared's eyes disappearing into the back of his head, brought back down by Jensen's teeth digging into his shoulder. He bit him in so many places that first night that he kind of resembled a pin cushion with the pins pulled out.

And then the first time Jensen came inside him. So much. So, so much Jared was sure his stomach swelled with it. Jensen wound around him, covering his entire body, holding him as close as possible, every bit of skin he could manage to connect, he connected. Jared was completely consumed by him, and he didn't know he'd come until Jensen bent his own body in half to lick it up and feed it to Jared's mouth.

After their first time, Jared had more confidence that he wouldn't be torn to pieces, and they started making up for lost time. He blew Jensen every chance he got and took him to the root just as much, which Jensen seemed to love beyond words, whirring happily while Jared deep-throated him on their couch as he half watched a program on TV and stroked Jared's hair.

Then Jensen's first heat cycle happened, and Jared was not prepared for how sore he was going to be when it was over. Bruises all over his hips, ass, thighs, ankles, neck, chest, sides. Jensen was insatiable. He would fuck Jared once, and then be ready to screw his brains out not three minutes later. And he would follow Jared to the kitchen, bend him over the counter, lay him flat on the table, fuck him up against the fridge, take him on all fours in their giant shower room.

It was crazy, but Jared didn't regret any of it. Not when Jensen laid on his back on the couch and nuzzled his lap, letting Jared stroke his ears and scratch his tummy, something he rarely ever lets Jared do because he's embarrassed by how much he likes it.

Cute is an understatement. He just can't say that or Jensen will bristle, his ears will vibrate and he'll start brooding.

Jared can't help it sometimes. He ends up cooing. Jensen rises to his full height, offended, and stalks off to a corner. He never actually leaves, voluntarily. It's merely to show Jared that he's not pleased with what he's said, even if Jared can see that he's itching to be as close to him as possible.

Even now, Jensen pretty much does not care for anyone being remotely close to Jared. He's convinced that he would be fine if they lived on a deserted island together, where no one could see, smell, touch or talk to Jared at all. When Jared accused Jensen of this, he wasn't quick enough to mask his desire and Jared couldn't help but sigh.

Often, he finds Jensen rubbing his cheek up against him when he's talking to someone that is not him, tail swishing back and forth and going erect when anyone but Jensen puts their hand on him. He hears him hiss threateningly and start yowling, tail vibrating with anger and ears twitching violently.

Jared has to quickly pacify him by letting him drag him into his embrace and sit him down on his lap. He reminds people that they're not to touch him when Jensen is around or stare at him for too long, because Jensen will attack them if he feels challenged or that his position as Jared's Alpha/mate is being threatened. Werecat or human doesn't make a difference, Jensen sees anyone as a threat.

So long as everyone keeps their hands to themselves and doesn't linger, Jensen is content to wind his tail around Jared and wrap his arms around him from behind, dipping him so he can rest his chin on his shoulder while they talk to their friends, softly purring low enough only for Jared to hear him.

Early in their relationship, Jared got coffee with a friend. When he met up with Jensen later on that night, Jensen sniffed him and his nose twitched. He shifted into his cat form, which is a giant leopard, and proceeded to pin Jared to the ground and lick him all over, shifting back into his human form once he was finished and rubbing against him while purring happily now that Jared stunk of him again.

Jensen's also been known to shift into his cat form purely to block Jared from view when cars are passing and they're sunbathing outside, ears back on his head and fangs on full display for anyone watching. No one has been stupid enough to stop their car and see what the fuss is about, thankfully.

The one time there was an altercation, after someone came on a little too strong and Jensen nearly ripped their throat out was enough drama for one lifetime.

Still, Jared wouldn't change his mate for anything.

===

Jensen cracks one eye open when he feels Jared's hand on his shoulder, about to shake him. He rolls over, springs up to embrace Jared's body, turns him so he's flat out on his back and nuzzles his throat with his nose, trapping him under his weight. Jared makes a noise of protest. Jensen mews at him and licks his neck, purring against the side of his throat.

He tightens his knees to keep Jared's hips from moving when he senses him angling for a roll. Not happening. Jensen wants to sleep. But he also wants Jared to sleep with him, so he has no intentions of allowing him to leave.

"Jen, you've been sleeping for sixteen hours. You need to eat," Jared says, huffing. Jensen kisses his throat and curls into him. "I know this is your resting period, but you should seriously eat something."

"'m not hungry," Jensen replies, yawning. He sighs and noses Jared's pulsepoint. "Sleep, Jay."

"I'm not tired. I just want you to eat."

"Not happening. We're sleeping." Jensen pushes his head under Jared's chin, rolling his hips against him. "Four hours tops. I promise. Then I'll eat."

"You're not gonna let me up, are you?"

"Nope," Jensen replies with a grin, kisses Jared's neck and brackets him on all corners, whirring louder.

===

They're in line at the store, grabbing some groceries. Jensen is on edge. He doesn't really like crowds. Too many smells, too many potential threats for him to keep track of, ears twitching, tail tightening around Jared's waist. His mate is perusing the contents of a packet of pasta. Why, Jensen doesn't know. What he does know, is that he can feel eyes on him and it's making him uncomfortable. He doesn't know what their intentions are, but their gaze is focused on his ears, especially.

He squeezes Jared's hand to let him know he's anxious. Jared puts the pasta in the trolley and turns to him, smoothing his long fingers over his ear to calm him. It works, and he melts, leaning his head on Jared's chest while he pets him. He really doesn't like big stores. It's only once a month, though, and Jared going on his own is just never going to be a thing that exists in his world.

"Some kid is watching you," Jared says.

That would explain the focus on his ears. No way is he letting some kid pet him. Not after last time when they tugged hard on his tail and pulled his ears. Jared had to coax them away with the promise of sweets, and then came back to apologise for leaving Jensen alone with them, riding him hard and fast in the backseat of their car while stroking his ears and bearing his throat for Jensen to claim.

"I'm not doin' it again, Jay."

"I know. I know. It's okay. Let's just walk to a different aisle and they'll lose interest."

===

"Oh, fuck! Jen," Jared moans, holding his ankles around the small of Jensen's back while he slow-grinds into him, wanting Jared to come alive under him. It's been a long week for both of them. Jared has been busy, unable to spend much time alone with him. They need this. Each other.

He's missed the clutch of Jared's body, the sweat lining his throat, the strain of his voice when his barbs drag just right across his prostate and make his toes curl. He's missed all of it, wishes that he could be like this with him for the rest of time, but life always ends up getting in the way.

"You're mine, aren't you, Jay? I wanna hear you say it," he growls, piercing the flesh of Jared's shoulder with his teeth, fucking him long and hard, pressing flush against him, grinding, curling, making him feel all of him.

"Yours! Fuck. Always yours."

Jensen kisses him, tongue deep, tangling with Jared's as he fucks him nice and slow and pounds away at him until Jared is spraying his chest with hot, thick cum. Jensen tells him that they're just getting started, not at all ready to finish just yet.

===

Jared gets sick and has to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. Jensen is immune to the illness, and therefore allowed to remain with him in his hospital room. Not that Jensen would have taken no for an answer to begin with. He keeps his body curled around Jared's protectively, keeping one, weary eye on anyone coming in and out of the room, hoping that the vibrations from his throat comfort Jared while he sleeps.

It turns out that they do. When Jared wakes up feeling better for the first time, he lets Jensen lick and kiss his neck and drape over him, stroking his ears, scratching his scalp to sooth Jensen's own worries about Jared having been out of commision.

As soon as the doctor comes by to check on him, Jared asks them to wait another hour so Jensen can acknowledge firmly that his mate is alive and well and not about to take his last breath.

===

Jensen knows that he's difficult. All of his kind are, to a degree. Alpha werecats, especially. And he respects that it's a miracle that Jared puts up with his shenanigans and foul temper when someone so much as breathes near Jared.

He simply cannot help it. It's his nature. Jared is his, irrevocably, so when someone gets in his business or talks to him or stares at him for too long, Jensen feels like they're trying to steal him from him. Which Jared has assured him is never going to happen, that he doesn't want anyone else, that no one else matters to him in the way that Jensen does.

While that's all well and good and he loves him for saying it, it doesn't change how his animal reacts to things.

Like now, with how he's yearning to disembowel Jared's ex.

Jared told Jensen that his ex has always been handsy. That he does it with everyone. And with how he tried to hug Jensen, of all things, it's fair to say that Jared isn't pulling his chain on that one. He didn't get to hug Jensen. Jared warned him very quickly that no one is allowed to touch him other than Jared. If someone else lays their hand on him, he'll have to shower the stench of them off and then rub himself all over Jared. Not that he would mind that, but he promised to be on his best behaviour.

Jared's ex stands too close. He smiles too much. He looks too long. He reaches out too much and Jensen is close to biting his hand off. It doesn't seem to matter how many times he drags Jared back a couple of paces, or glares at him when Jared isn't paying attention.

Unfortunately, Jared wouldn't be pleased with him if he, let's say, slit the guy's throat, so he has no other choice but to stand here and bristle while Jared and his ex catch up.

When they get home, he's going to cover Jared in his cum and rub himself all over him.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.


End file.
